Aftermath Episode 1 Transcript
Heo - 06/30/2018 (Before the apocalypse, there were nuclear weapons used to leave the world in shambles. Billions perished, but some managed to remain alive, hiding out in bunkers and shelters. However, the side effects from this global disaster have made the world an even more dangerous place to live. We begin with our cast in a bunker, trying to survive 5 weeks after the beginning of this apocalypse.) RJ - 06/30/2018 JRO YOU GOT IT LOCKED CAUSE MULTIPLE PEOPLE WERE ON IT YOU HAVE TO VERIFY THE PHONE # Heo - 06/30/2018 TAKE IT TO GENERAL JFC RJ - 06/30/2018 JRO HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Baron's Log #546...... We are running out of food and people are starting to look at me RJ - 06/30/2018 SEND THE NUMBER, ITLL SEND U A CODE AGAIN TELL ME IT jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: smokes cigar in chad stance Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: looking frustrated and confused GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: how much longer do we have to stay in here, I didn’t pack enough outfits to be here this long HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: You know, people on other planets know how to cure a fallout by now jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: jackson :mrp: i sense you are frustrated and confused GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: how do we even know when it’s safe to go out? Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 (man as soon i see the duck and mr. t im already thrown off) HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 lmao RJ - 06/30/2018 @jro pm me ur number delete it after idc Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: We gotta go out eventually, we're running out of food RJ - 06/30/2018 jro whats the code GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: and this bunker is so disgusting looks around at peeled walls jro - 06/30/2018 take it togeneral plz RJ - 06/30/2018 o mood i didnt know yall were rping Sorry jro - 06/30/2018 sokay Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: I wonder how bad the fallout has been HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: It's not like any of us could survive the radiation in the air GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: the Cole Sprouse look a like is right, we need something better to eat than these expired cans jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: Mr. P aint afraid of a little radiation Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: I got a bat jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: my body has endured the heat of a thousand suns on the planet xishtar GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: then go out and tell us how it’s like? HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: You know Xishtar? GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: and bring back some good stuff Heo - 06/30/2018 lol wtf Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 :clinton: is in a corner talking to himself Not a single one of these faggots have even bothered to talk to me. ME! Clinton Stone.....bullshit man.... jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: indeed, i was the 59th president of the goddamn united states :mrp: nothing eludes mr p :mrp: clinton Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: Who are you again? jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: how are you son GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: ugh we’re not making any progress crosses arms and sits down HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Well then Mr.P, I hereby give you my up most gratitude for sacrafi- I mean checking the outside for us GOLakers - 06/30/2018 (Is Claire the only girl wtf) Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: Good luck old man Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 :clinton: Mr. President, how are you! Last time I saw you was that charity event on ABC - who am I!? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? Points at Jackson Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: shrugs Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 :clinton: Fucking hell. All I do for the community just for people to treat me like a nobody in times of crisis. GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: can we get out of here already? Let’s cut the chit chat and just get it over with Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: You go then GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: ummmm I’m not going out alone points at Mr. P you come with me jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: back in my day, we lived off of canned bread in the arid deserts of new jersey :mrp: i am not hungry GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: we need to see what’s outside and get supplies, I don’t think help is coming HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Back in my day I saved this planet from terrors of the unknown, of course I wasn't suppose to show myself until this happened jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: baron quackerjack, you are a respectable individual Heo - 06/30/2018 (The bunker is opened, revealing a barren wasteland) HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: You're the first person of my career to tell me that jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: when the united states government is restored by me, i want YOU to be my VP GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: it doesn’t look dangerous steps back Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 :clinton: Christ. You guys go ahead, I'll be last HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Then I could become Vice President Quackerjack X :bqx: Sir you have a deal! jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: leads the group Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: writing in a notebook jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: cocks shotgun I pity the fool who steps up to challenge mr p GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: dusts off a metal pole, puts on gloves and takes it as a weapon jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: any ghoulies or monsters better come out here GOLakers - 06/30/2018 Inb4 Mr P ded before the ep ends Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere jro - 06/30/2018 mr p can't die HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: If only I had my spaceship around here, we could leave this shitty planet GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: you think? jro - 06/30/2018 hes immortal GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: there should be other survivors out here :claire: because I’m refusing to accept that I’m the last woman alive Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: You probably are and honestly, that's a shame jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: indeed, I left my gold encrusted spaceship back in D.C. I had to teleport out of there using secret CIA technology upon returning from my epic LUNAR EXPEDITION to this TOMFOOLERY GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: how is that a shame? Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: turns around what is that?! jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: MAH WORD GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: anyone need a gun? toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: starts shooting at them from atop a bulding HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Yeah give me that jro - 06/30/2018 quackerjack has a laser gun GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: gives quackerjack gun and pulls out spare HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 lmao toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: who the fuck are you people GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: loads gun jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: do not fear citizen :mrp: it is i, the president HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: shoots at random area of the town ALRIGHT, WE ARE THE HEAD HONCHOS HERE Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: What the hell?! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM CAN STEP UP GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: stop shooting, we don’t have spare bullets toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: Woah relax what the fuck Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: We're gonna get hit toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: You guys are in my city now jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: the monster is here! everybody get down Heo - 06/30/2018 (A disgusting looking dog begins to walk towards the crew) GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: holy shit jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: cocks shotgun Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: It's dog! :jack] toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: If you relax I'll take you falls off the building Fuck HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Don't worry, this laser gun and stay loaded as long as a can shoot *can stay GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: takes safety off gun* Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: It shouldn't cause any harm- jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: blows dog's head off get along, little doggie Heo - 06/30/2018 LMAO toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: woah wtf who just killed my dog what the fuck Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: slaps the shotgun off P's hands jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: Im not taking my chances w any of these mutants HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: I call the right leg for tonight's dinner GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: that was disgusting Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: Dude what is wrong with you? jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: grabs jackson by the throat, PTSD triggered toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: is drunk Woah you motherfuckers can't just kill my dog wtf GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: let him go! pointe gun at P toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: I bought him a fucking pet store jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: choking jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: regains barings toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: After a while he got fucked up jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: forgive me toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: anyway who tf are you people jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: for a second i was back in the jungles of korea GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: puts safety back on gun Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: You are mental jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: WHAT THE FUCK U THINK U DOING KNOCKING MY GUN OUTTA MY HANDS LIKE THAT BOI GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: there’s a few bodies around, let’s see if any of them have any bullets or guns :claire: starts looting jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: I was in the motherfuckin army, I know a threat when i see one Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: You obviously need to stop shooting at everything you idiot jro - 06/30/2018 dogs corpse is bubbling and forming tentacles and shit toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: There's no point girlie this is my town Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 :clinton: runs into scene, exhausted You guys just left me up to my own devices unprotected!? HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Tentacles? :bqx: This reminds me of planet Hen Ti GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: recovers a few bullets and stashes them in bag you really took everything didn’t you? toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: Hey you people look pretty cool do you want weapons HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: No need for that GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: do you want to join us? HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: This laser gun is all I need jro - 06/30/2018 we should end the episode soon maube GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: it’s best if survivors stick together I like how it’s going tbh toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: I mean yeah but like looks off to sunset Im a lone wolf :pray: Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 (this is actually decent) jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: yes :mrp: nonsense, son :mrp: you need all the help you can get Heo - 06/30/2018 (An explosion can be heard from a few miles away) GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: lone wolves usually die, you should come with us jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: trust me, i am the president Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: Uh, guys... toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: belches GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: what was that? jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: NOW, TEAM :mrp: head towards that explosion GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: cocks gun jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: that is our target surely Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: prepares bat HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: What are we? Some kinda Suicide Squad? GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: come on new guy! jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: oh, this reminds me :mrp: meet slipknot :mrp: the man who can climb anything toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: Hey guys this toown has underground passages so we can not like die from expolsion but you know drinks beer GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: underground seems like a good idea HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: I say we make bombs for ourselves Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: in theory, can’t we get buried by the tunnels if the explosions are nearby? toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: Only problem is there's a bunch of MILFs :steve: that was a joke jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: that doesnt sound like a problem toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: their women that got mishaped from nuclear waste jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: they dont call me mr p for nothing GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: we need more guns and ammo for this toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: but you know i digress drinks more beer and can barely stand up :steve: so underground? jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: yes, we should head underground Heo - 06/30/2018 :jackson: I guess toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: I'll lead the way GOLakers - 06/30/2018 Jro stop lmao toast - 06/30/2018 lol was that the end jro - 06/30/2018 idk GOLakers - 06/30/2018 No jro - 06/30/2018 this is taking a while GOLakers - 06/30/2018 Jro keeps making his own ends It’s good Oasis. BOB - 06/30/2018 heo ffs get in and make the end to your rp lmao GOLakers - 06/30/2018 @Heo jro - 06/30/2018 lol ye idk what heo is doing HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: So do we just keep walking in slow motion until it ends? jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: i pity the fool who doesnt end his rp Heo - 06/30/2018 (The crew is stopped by a pack of some animals) GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: I hope my aim isnt isn’t as bad is P’s sanity toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: Hey its my pets GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: aims gun HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY - 06/30/2018 :bqx: Well now GOLakers - 06/30/2018 :claire: should I shoot them? Heo - 06/30/2018 (They’re bigger than the dog from before, surrounding the group with nuclear waste coming out of their mouths) toast - 06/30/2018 :steve: animals start growling :neutral_face: Heo - 06/30/2018 (Ep 1 ends here.) jro - 06/30/2018 :mrp: damn. its almost as if I WAS RIGHT